The Written Adventure
by Latios dragonrider
Summary: A whole new adventure starring the offspring of our favorite adventurers.
1. Ep1 The Adventure, Begins!

_Visite my web site! freewebs. com / zeach36_

am only typing this once. I DON'T OWN POKEMON GOSH DANGDIT!!!! I'm typing this disclaimer but I would like to give all credit to typing the later chapters to my cuz and editor gaara4eve! She has typed almost EVERYTHING. By-the-bye, I don't have a spell check so any un-spelled words are not mine, nor my editors fault. I DID NOT check my spelling in the original and I told her to copy word for word. These are divided by episodes just like in the show. Some epis will have more than one chapter...actually, a lot of them will have more than one chapter. They will be up there as Episodes 1, 2, Etc. and so-on and so-forth. WARNING: Contestshipping, and Pokeshipping ahead.

Ch.1 **Introducing... Ep. 1**

_Today, a new trainer was to start. a new destiny to being , new friends to arise, and a whole new adventure to unfold._

insert music here...lol

A black/brown headed girl pulled a pair of gloves over her hands.

"Ok, I've got my pokeballs, my sash, my -"

The girl reached up to her head

"My hat! Where's my hat!?"

She started running in non-stop circles

"My dad gave me that hat and it wasn't easy he had to send in like a million postcards to get that hat it was an official pokemon league hat and he met my mom in that hat and he started HIS journey in that hat and -"

A tall muscular man with a pikachu sitting atop his head entered the room

"Whoa whoa, calm down."

The girl stopped suddenly

"Now Tora, what's the matter?"

The older man sat down on Tora's bed

"It's gone dad! Gone forever!"

"pika?" The mouse pokemon cheaped as it turned its head

"Yeah, what?" asked the older man

"My hat! It's gone! Gone forever! GONE-"

The older man rubbed the back of his neck.

"About that "

The spiky haired man pulled a hat from his pocket

" I was washing it"

"Pi hi ka..."

"Yeeeeeeee!! It's back! Yes!" Tora yelled excitedly as she jumped up and down

The older man sighed and chuckled nervously

The sun started to set as Tora walked down the path from her house.

She turned and waved at her parents from up the path

"Bye mom! Bye dad!"

"Bye sweetie take care!" Tora's mother yelled while waving

"Bye! And sorry about the hat thing!" Yelled the man

"Pika, Pika!"

"It's ok! Bye!"

Tora's mother eyed the lean man

"What hat thing?"

"Ehehehe"

"Ok, now I just have to go and get my starter from Professor Oak."

Tora continue through the forest until she heard a shrill cry, Followed by the flapping of wings.

"I wonder what that could've been!"

She continue down the path until a small white and black pokemon flew from the brush

"Abb..." The pokemon cried

The small being stood up and made another cry, before collapsing on the grand

Tora lifted her nap sack up from the small pokemon tyche, only to see a pokemon not native anywhere near to the Kanto region.

"It's an, an absol!"

The baby absol gave a cry and tora jumped back crawling away and leaned against a tree.

"It can whine!?...Oh wait Duh. Gosh I'm such a blonde...Oh wait ehehe."

she let out a sigh

"I'd better go help it. I mean, it's not like its going to eat me."

she sighed again

"Lets Go."

She picked herself up and walked over to the tiny absol.

"Absol ...aaabsol...?" Tora sang

She looked at it closely and started to poke it

"Are you, ok?"

Absol snapped at Tora's hand and she quickly drew her hand back

"Aieeeee! It's gonna eat me! It's gonna eat me!"

Ch.2 Introduction #2

Ep.1

A boy with dark green hair reached down and grabbed a breeders cap from his bed then tied it around his head. His heads back hair was spiky , resembling the pokemon masters hair , while his front casual and relaxed, resembling his dads. He flipped his hair back as he picked up his checklist.

"Shoes, check, backpack, check, pokeballs, check"

He looked up from his checklist and smiled

"Everything is here! Now I just need to get Prof. Oak."

His father walked into the room with a roselia at his side and smiled his signature smirk.

"Jiro, getting a starter from any professor is over rated, isn't that right roselia?"

" Rooosel" The rose pokemon stated smiling"

Jiros mother walked through the door and smacked his dad.

"Don't listen to your father. He wouldn't know common sense if it beat him across the face."

Jiro pointed towards his dad and laughed

"Or if it beat him in a contest"

Jiros dad took his hands to his heart

"That hurt, right here."

He than reached towards the back of his head and rubbed it

"Ow, that physically hurt. Why so violent?"

"Awe, did you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

She walked towards Jiro dad as he backed up and hit the door.

He blushed slightly and smiled. The same smile which reminded Jiro's mom so much of the guy she had fallen in love with in her younger years

"Maybe" he answered

She learned up and kissed the top of his head

"Better?" she asked

"No. It hurts right here too"

He then pointed to the top of his nose while faking a whimper. Jiros mom kissed the tip of his nose.

He gave a sly smile and said "It hurts here too." and pointed to the tip of his lip.

"Oh does it really?"

"Yes."

He whimpered again

"Well I might be able to fix that."

She gave him a sly smile and lent down to kiss him. He leaned back and wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She licked the bottom of his lip, and he growled in return. It was at this moment Jiro decided to interrupt.

"Teen in the room! Teen in the room!"

Jiro cover his eyes with one hand and waved his other one around insanely.

Jiros dad backed up and swiped his now messy hair, turning it back perfectly strait, and chuckled nervously. His wife then spoke up.

"Didn't we do the same thing about 20 years ago?"

"Yeah. It was after we double-teamed in the Shinou grand festival and I got knocked out by the sore loser."

"When we did kiss, Brock and Ash were both a little shocked"

"And a little scared"

The two laid their heads atop each others, reminiscing in their past. Roselia and Jiro passed each other a look, and carefully walked out of the room.

As Jiro entered the livingroom, a beautifully groomed Delcatty greeted him.

"Hey Delcatty, where's Flygon and the other ones?"

"Meeaww!"

"You don't say?"

The sun started down over the hills as Jiro set out for his new journey. He turned back and waved to his parents.

"Bye mom! Bye pops!"

"Bye son! Don't forget our signature smile and attitude"

Jiros smirked at his dad and swiped his hair.

"That's the one!"

Jiros mom reached over and smacked her husband over he head. Jiro continued down the path as he heard his mothers last shout

"I hope you don't get your common sense from your father ."

Jiro walked through the woods and took in a deep breath of forest air

"Ok now!"

He was cut off by a girl screaming

"I wonder who that was."

He thought for a moment and remembered that some girl was starting her journey today. Himself just having had moved here from the Hoenn region the previous week, had not yet gotten to meet her.

"_This should be interesting" _He thought to himself.

He continue down the path a ways until he noticed a small pond with a poliwag at the edge, it's level no higher than five. Jiro grabbed a pokeball from his waist belt.

"Like dad said, starters from Professors are over rated."

He faced the defenseless water pokemon, and took a step back, swiping his hair in the process

"Pokeball, go!"

The black and green pokeball went flying, hitting the young poliwag in the process. The pokeball swiped up the poliwag with a red beam and shook three times before stopping still.

"Hey guess dads was right!"

He picked up the pokeball and shouted "Go Poliwag!" as the ball hit the ground the top black part of the pokeball opened up, showing a red ball of light, which formed a poliwag.

"Poli?" The tadpole pokemon questioned

"That's right poliwag! I'm your brand new trainer!"

The poliwag looked around until it noticed the green haired trainer holding the black and green pokeball

"Poliwag!"

The small pokemon jumped up into its happy trainers arms, swishing its tail back and forth.

"I know you're going to make a good starter for me!" He then held up the pokeball

"Return poliwag!"

Jiro heard a cry from farther off.

"Aieeeee! It's gonna eat me! It's going to eat me!"

"_What was that? It came from towards the bush though." _Jiro thought as he walked to the bush

He looked behind it only to see a girl squealing, and a puppy pokemon scared to death

"It's gonna to eat me!" The girl continued

Jiro came from behind the bush

"It's going to eat me!"

The girl looked up at the boy and blinked a few times

She Then started to screaming again

"Rapist! Rapist!"

Jiro waved his arms in front of his face

"Shhh! I'm not going to rape you!"

"Waa- My absol?"

Jiro looked towards the defeated pup

"It is yours, isn't it?"

"No it's not mine"

"Well then, catch it"

"Waah!?"

"Catch the absol"

"I can't !I don't have any starter pokemon yet!"

" Well then absol can be your starter. Like dad says, starters from _any _professors are overrated."

The girl looked wirily towards the fallen pokemon when she heard it whimper.

"_It's so defenseless. If I don't catch it it'll stay in pain."_

She lifted a sky blue and forest green pokeball off of her waist belt and raised it towards the pokemon.

"Here goes, Pokeball! Go!"

The pokeball flew through the air making a whirring sound as it went along. It stopped when it hit the absol and sucked it into the sphere. The pokeball swerved three times and stopped, proving the successful capture.

"Yeah! I caught my first pokemon!"

Jiro smirked and flipped his hair

" It's really not that big a deal."

The girl stopped jumping around and turned to face Jiro.

" You are such a, such a, I don't even know what to call you! Actually, I don't even know your name! "

Jiro flipped his hair

" The name's Jiro, and yours?"

The girl mockingly flipped her own hair

"The name's Tora"

She started to prod him in the chest

"And you best not forget it."

Jiro backed away

"We've got ourselves a feisty one."

Tora took her hands to her hips

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're feisty."

"Oh...didn't you say your name was Jiro?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just moved here, didn't you?"

"Yeah about a week ago"

Tora pointed to him suddenly

"You're Drew's son!"

Jiro lowered Tora's arm back to her side

"What a brilliant deduction Ms. Detective." He said snobbily

"You have your dads attitude!"

"Your point being?"

Tora huffed and walked off towards the edge of the forest. She turned back and noticed Jiro just standing there

"You coming?"

"Maybe I won't to travel alone."

"So I don't have to travel alone"

"Traveling by yourself is good for you"

He banged on his chest

"It builds courage!"

Tora walked over to him and grabbed his ear

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not"

Jiro waved his arms frantically trying to grab onto something.

"Ok I'll come! Just let go of my ear!"

Tora let go of his ear and continued down the path, followed by Jiro of course.

"So are we going ?" Jiro asked

"My parents, I'm going to get one of my dads pokemon to heal shadow."

"You named your pokemon?"

"Yeah, Why?"

Jiro shrugged

"Dunno, I don't really care either"

"Ok then"

The two continued down the path in silence until Jiro spoke up

"I noticed your oddly colored pokeball, why do you have it?"

"My dad gave it to me. He told me it's nice to keep your starter pokemon in something unique. Problem is, I plan on keeping my starter out, like my dad."

"My dad told me the same thing!!"

Tora laced her fingers together and raised her hands to her head, resting her head on them.

"Let me see yours?"

Jiro searched his belt and threw the green and black object towards Tora. She easily caught in, and closely examined the ball

"This was made by Kurt wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Mine was made by Kurt as well"

The two came to the top of a hill with a small meadow in it, causing Jiro to speak up, and Tora to comment

"I think we're lost"

"It's beautiful"

"I doubt your parents live towards this way."

"It's so ...flowery"

"I think we should go back and take the other path."

Tora pointed towards a flower sticking out of a cliffs side.

"That one! I want that flower right there!"

Jiro stopped walking and turned around

"What are you going on about?"

Jiro looked towards where Tora was pointing saw a huge cliff with a single beautiful purple and blue flower sticking half way up the cliff.

"I want that flower right up there." Tora said

Jiro leaned back

"Then go get it"

Tora grabbed hold of a pokeball and clicked the a center button of it

"Shadow, lets go"

The pokeball hit the ground, letting out the young wolf. The absol stood proud, its shimmering blade shining in the sunlight, matching the gem on its forehead.

"Shadow! You're all right!"

"Sol"

The pup jumped into its trainers arms

"Look at that Jiro, it looks like all absol needed was a little rest!"

"Ab Absol!"

Jiro swiped his hair

"That's great and everything, but can we leave now!?"

"No, I still need to get that flower!"

'Fine, but hurry up about it."

"Ok . Came on absol!" She motioned towards the absol

"Absol"

The two ran though the field which was in the habited by a group of ratata and a couple hoppit.

Tora pointed to a part of the cliff

"Absol bide!"

The absol just stood there for a few moments collecting power. It started to glow yellow, then stopped suddenly.

"Well that was a waste of time." Jiro commented chucking

"Maybe, but it was pretty! Perfect for my next contest!"

Jiro stopped laughing

"Contests? That's why you're traveling?"

"Of corse not!"

"That's a relief"

"I'm also going to win badges!"

Jiro just sweat dropped

"Then that's going to make us rivals in the next contests"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm out to follow my dads foot steps and win four ribbon cups in a row!"

Tora just blinked

"That's a tall order."

"You bet!...look at your absol"

"Uhmm..."

They both turned towards the absol

"It's just...standing there" Jiro said

"Is something wrong with it?"

"I don't know. Try poking it"

At that moment absol lashed out at an amazing speed, hitting into the cliff and shattering it into pieces.

The two just stood there speechless as the absol picked the flower from the sky as it fluttered towards the ground.

"Absol"

The absol nudged Tora's hand, presenting the small lily to her

"Uhm, thanks absol."

The pokemon smiled and cocked its head to the side

"Absol ab!"

Tora smiled at the pokemon and patted its head.

"Tha, that power is amazing!"

Tora continued to smile and pet her absol

"Aw hers so smart! Yes she is! Yes she is"

"Please stop talking like that'

"Sorry about that."

"Did you get your pokedex?"

"Uhm"

Tora searched the contests of her backpack and pulled our a rectangular object

"Yeah it's right here"

"Good"

Jiro shuffled through his backpack and pulled out sleeping bay, a take along grill, and a couple food products

"We'll camp out here tonight. It's getting dark and we're all tired. I asked for your pokedex because I figured if you had it we don't really need to head back"

Tora pointed at him

"Good call. Me and absol are going to go get some fire wood"

"But it'll be pitch black in ten minutes!"

"Aww, so you do care"

Jiro blushed and looked away

"No it's just that, that"

Tora flashed her hand in front of his face

"Save it. Come on absol let's go"

"Sol"

Jiro watched on as she disappeared in to the forest, then leaned back and closed his eyes.

"She sure is something else"

The air was crisp and the sky was dark as the moon was beautiful when Tora returned with the fire wood

"Brrr it's chilli out tonight."

She shivered in cool spring air as her companion glared at her.

"Y yyou're telling mmme"

"Heh, sorry about that."

She rubbed the back of her neck and dropped the fire wood in p pile. Jiro piled up the wood and lit a stack of leaves that were at the base of the mound of wood with a match. They sat at a log that was placed inside the area where the fire radiate warmth. Tora sat close to Jiro with her absol curled up at her side. She leaned on him and sighed, causing him to blush.

"I'm warmer now. I'm going to go train."

Tora moved and allowed Jiro to get up. She shrugged.

"Suite yourself. Which reminds me, What is your starter pokemon?"

Jiro just smirked at her and flipped his hair

"You'll see later"

As he walked through the meadow Tora yelled

"Come back with a better attitude."

"Yeah right."


	2. Ep2 Undescovered circumstances!

_Visite my web site! freewebs. com / zeach36_

Ep.2

**Old Friends Meet Up Ch.3**

**Over at Tora's house**

"Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone ca-

A tall woman with fiery orange hair answered the phone

"Hello?"

"Hi Misty! This is May."

Misty flipped on the phones picture

"May! It's been so long! I'm so happy you and Drew decided to move down here from Hoenn!"

"Well we figured that since you and Ash were down here, we mise well move down here ourselves."

"It took you 15 years, but I'm glad you finally did."

"We just got so caught up in raising Jiro we didn't even think about it."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Speaking of Jiro, when is he going to start his journey?"

"He started it yesterday afternoon"

Misty took her hand to her cheek

"Tora started her journey yesterday afternoon as well!"

"That's great! Do you think they met up?"

"They might've but that's a really slim chance. Anyways, what have you been up to for the past...15 years?"

The two old friends laughed together

"Oh my gosh!" Misty yelled "It really has been 15 years! You and Drew have GOT to come over and have tea!"

"Sounds great! We can talk about what we've been up to for so long"

"So how does three pm sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

"By the way, where's Drew?"

"Oh he's-"

May was cut off by a loud **"THUD!**" and the crashing of diner followed by Drew yelling "I'm ok!"

"I've gotta get off now" May said sweat dropping

Misty waved to her friend

"Ok. Good luck May!"

"I'll need it"

With that, the screen went black and Misty hung up the phone as she turned around

"Ash! Break out the fine china cause' May and Drew are coming over!"

"Awesome! I'll get iiiiiit"

Another thud was heard, the breaking of glass, and Ash yelling "I can fix that!"

Misty sighed and smacked her and to her face.

Ch.4

**Ep.2** **To Start Again!**

_**Today, our heroes are getting ready to start off on their new adventure.**_

Tora woke up, yawned, and walked out of the tent. She saw Jiro by his take along grill cooking their breakfast and screamed excitedly.

"Awesome! We're having eggs!? Any Bacon with that?"

Jiro swiped his hair and slapped some eggs on a plate

"Do I look like a chef to you?"

Tora shrugged

"Not really"

"Then shut up and take the eggs"

"Fine. Just don't have a milktank"

"Ha...very funny"

Tora took a bite of her eggs

"I thought it was"

The two continued to eat in silence until absol remembered her pokemon

"Shadow!"

She got up and walked over to her tent, took out her absol, and carried it over to the fire

"You're probably hungry aren't you, aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you-"

Jiro stopped her

"I told you I hated that voice"

"I am so sorry oh mighty king of the land of I-can't-make-bacon."

Tora laughed and Jiro threw a twig at her

"Ow! That hit my esophagus!"

"Do you even know what your esophagus is?"

"Uhmmm...no

"Ok then"

Tora fed her absol and Jiro grabbed hold of a pokeball

"Come on out poliwag"

"Poli!" The tadpole squeaked

"Awwwwe! It's so cute! Can I pet it!?" Tora begged

"No"

Tora crossed her arms and jumped a few steps back

"Hmph so snobby. I'll get it to come over here myself."

Jiro smirked

"Good luck with that"

Tora started to call over to the small pokemon

"Come here poliwag"

Poliwag turned its head to the side

"Poli?"

"Come here"

She motioned towards poliwag as Jiro laughed at her failing attempts.

"It's not going to go over to you."

"Well we'll se about that"

She plopped onto the ground and continued to call for it

"Poliwag come over here, come here poliwag"

"I'm telling you, it's not just going to walk over to you"

Poliwag started staggering along to Tora. It tripped once, then got up crying and ran to her

"Ha" Tora said smirking

"Ha" Jiro mocked

"It's ok Poliwag. I'd cry too if my trainer was such a dork."

"I'm not a dork!"

"Of course you are!"

Tora rocked poliwag as it started to drift into sleep. She smiled

"It's such a cute poliwag"

"It is. Come on, we have to put our camping stuff away so we can get going."

"Ok...WAIT!"

"What is it?"

Tora pointed to a group of bushes

"Listen"

Jiro looked down and listened to the bushes. He heard them rustle and a shrill screech erupt from them.

"A pokemon?" Tora asked

"Sounds like it"

Tora and Jiro each took out a pokeball

"I'm gonna get it"

Jiro smirked and swiped his hair

"Not if I get it first"

Tora scoffed as Jiro smirked. The two reeled back their arms and both yelled simultaneously

"Pokeball go!"

The pokeballs flew through the air, hitting the bush and coming back, dropping to the ground"

"Did I get it"

Jiro swiped his hair

"No I probably did"

Tora smacked him and walked over to the bush. Jiro followed and they each looked at the pokeballs.

"This one's obviously mine." Jiro stated as he picked up the one on the left

Tora bent down and picked the one placed on the right.

"I guess this is mine then."

"Pokeball go!" The both shouted

Jiros pokeball hit the ground and a surskit materialized out of it as Tora's hit the ground and a caterpie leaped out. Tora looked at it strangly then screemed

"Eeeeekkk!!! Bugs!!!"

She jumped back and swiped her arm back hitting Jiro directly in the for-head.

"Oof!" Jiro shouted as he hit the ground

He got up and rubbed the back of his head

"I take it you don't like bugs?"

"I don't like carrots, or peppers, or bugs!"

"It's not like it's going to attack you for no reason."

Jiro withdrew his bug pokemon and held Tora's caterpie close to her face

"Look how cute it is!" Jiro said

"Get that thing away from me!"

"But it's so cute! And I think it likes you!"

Jiro threw the caterpie at Tora, causing her to jump back and hit a tree. She let out a loud screech when a spinerak fell out of the tree and onto her lap.

"Waahhhhhhhh!!!!"

"Oh god Tora calm down."

Jiro carefully picked the spinerak off Tora's lap and let it go back into the tree.

"Now, was that so hard? All you have to do is return your caterpie to its pokeball and worry about training it later."

"Preee?" The caterpie whined

"I'm sorry caterpie. I'm just, not really in the mood to train right now."

Tora lifted the pokeball towards caterpie

"Return"

"See? Now did that caterpie get up and attack you for no reason?" Jiro asked

"I guess not. Maybe bug pokemon aren't that bad!"

It was at this moment that the spinerak whom Jiro had earlier released decided to pay them a visit...and it brought friends.

"Eeeeeeekkkkk!!!!" Tora screamed as she lifted her hands to her face

Jiro took a step back

"I think we should...RUN!"

The two and Tora's absol took off through the thick and dark woods they were in. Tora flipped around quickly

"Absol flash!"

"Absol!" The pup pokemon screeched as it let off a blinding light from the purple jewl on its for-head.

The strong flash scared the spinerak away into the forest

The light was to much for them and interupted their visionAs for a moment, causing them to loose their footing on the cliff and fall off. The two tried to reach out for each other as they came down the mountain. They screamed for each other when they were almost to the bottom.

"Tora!"

"Jiro!"

As absol stopped the flash attack she became wiery and fell off the side of the mountain Jiro previously fell off of. She hit into a rock and landed beside Jiro on the soft green grass.

"Absoo.." it cried before passing out

**...1 hour later**

Jiro woke up and his arms strained as he tried to produce enough strength to lift himself off the ground. He got up and sat on his knees for a moment. Jiro looked around and noticed Tora's passed out absol.

"Absol!" Jiro yelled

He crawled over to the fallen pokemon and patted her head.

"Come on absol wake up."

"Ab?"

"Are you ok absol?"

Absol flipped her head around checking for her trainer

"Sol absol?"

I don't know what happened to your trainer, but we're going to find her."


End file.
